


Not That Innocent

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous!Joan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Innocent

Vera had been teasing Linda for long enough that she knew exactly when Linda was ready to give in. She had known full well that Joan was watching on the CCTV and moved to kiss Linda, soft but passionate. Linda had responded easily and Vera had smirked, leaning a little closer and, when she did pull back, making a point to strut away. Linda had been watching her and neither of them had seen Joan coming. 

The first Vera had known of Joan was the feel of Joan's hand around her arm, keeping her walking. Vera didn't struggle, this was what she had wanted to happen. The two would sit in silence as they headed home. Vera and Joan had been living together for a long time now and when Joan all but pushed Vera back against the wall she had responded, smirking just a little. 

"Jealous?"

Her voice was soft, almost flirty. 

"Who said you could flirt?"

Vera had laughed softly. 

"Well, you weren't making any kind of move, were you?"

Joan had all but growled, tearing the other woman's shirt open, quite ignoring her protest as she leant to kiss her. Vera had murred, all but arching into Joan's touch, unable to hide how much this was turning her on.


End file.
